This time I'm not leaving without you
by KlaineAddicted4ever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are property of FOX and Ryan Murphy. Other's are from my own head. Inspired by Lady Gaga's You and I song.
1. Stranger from the past

_**Fic**__: This time I'm not leaving without you_

_**Fandom**__: Glee_

_**Title**__: This time I'm not leaving without you_

_**Rating**__: _

_**Property**__: FOX and RIB_

_**Pairings**__: Klaine_

_**Author's Notes**__: Inspired by Lady Gaga's You and I song._

_Part 1_

_Blaine have had a hard day at work. He changed his work clothes and headed to the car. He couldn't help, but think how much easier would it be, if he would be still in school. Though he never let him think of that because of Kurt. There it was again. Forbidden thought he had been keeping in back of his mind these 3 years. He didn't give himself permission to think Kurt after they had break up in the end of senior year, because of multiply fights they have had. Blaine would never forget the look on Kurt's face, pain, misery and disbelief. Okay, just stop, Blaine commanded himself, the wounds are still too sore of these things. He hadn't date anyone since then, at least not anything serious relationships, just a few fling._

_Finally he arrived to his home street and parked his car to a parking lot. His head was still a mess when he got to his front door and opened it with longest key. He didn't saw the note which white corner was showing under the doormat. He took his shoes off and walked straight to the bathroom, where he changed his night clothes. He really had to get over this Kurt thing, it wasn't healthy anymore. Kurt had his own life and he had his own…..at least somekind of life. Blaine couldn't even eat anything, he just went straight to bed and hoped that tomorrow would be better day._

_—_

_Morning came too soon, Blaine thought. He ate breakfast, but almost couldn't decide what clothes. There was so much dirty clothes, that he really should do laundry after work. When finally decides to put just simple red t-shirt and jeans, took car- and home keys and left. When he was locking outside door, he saw something white under the doormat. Weird, he thought, was that there yesterday? He bend over and took the little piece of paper. The note was written by ordinary pencil, handwriting was strange, but still familiar at the same time. It said…._

_"Come to the Fleet Street number 45, near to the bridge today 5 p.m._  
><em>Do you still remember me?<em>

_- Stranger from the past"_

_Stranger from the past? That could be anyone, but… No, it couldn't be that person. He would be the last one to contact after all those things. Blaine sighed heavily head and folded that little piece of paper and put it into his chest pocket. It could be anyone, there was a lot of strangers in his past, good and bad ones. Whoever wrote that message, was going to get disappointed, because he wasn't going to show up. He was just going to drive work and have an ordinary, but he still had a feeling that things weren't going to be that easy._

_When he arrived at work, he definitely knew it wasn't going to be an easy day after all, like he had hoped for. First of all he spill his coffee all over the break rooms table and his colleague got her part of the coffee to her trousers as well. Customers were bad mood all day, like from some kind of common decision. Blaine's nerves couldn't take it anymore and it felt like the white little note was all responsible for this. Stupid cursed little paper._

_"Why were you so jumpy all day?" Elle asked from Blaine when the work day was almost over._

_"It's just…not been my best day" Blaine answered._

_"You want to talk about it? There's no customers at the moment, so we have a little break." Elle said._

_"I don't…I mean…." Blaine sighed. "It's just really weird thing and it's propably nothing, but….I found this little piece of paper under my doormat." Blaine opened the chest pockets button and took the paper from there."The person who wrote this is asking me to come to meet him or her in this one place at 5 pm. Signature tells me that I know this person from the past, but it could be anyone. I wasn't planning to go there anyway"_

_"Why not?" Elle asked immediately._

_Blaine watched her like he had heard wrong. "Are you serious? I mean…" Blaine started._

_"Are you afraid it's going to be him?" Elle asked without saying any names, but Blaine knew very well who she was talking about. Blaine hated himself at the moment for talking about his personal stuff so much, but she was the only person he could talk in this part of his life._

_"Well, it can't be….it just can't. We haven't been in contact for years. Not at all actually, because the break up was really difficult for both of us." Blaine said, but continued. "But it had crossed my mind too. All day it's been on my mind, if I'm honest here. That's the reason why I haven't been able to concentrate."_

_"It's understandable. But I still really think you should go there anyway. I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen anyways?" Elle said._

_"That's the part I wouldn't even want to know actually" Blaine said._

_"If you don't go, it will bother you anyway. I'm just thinking of your sanity here" Elle said smiling._

_"You're probably right…as always." Blaine said and smiled back. "Well….let's get back to work before for a while, before we close this shop"_

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Remember me?

_Part 2_

_Work day was finally over Blaine headed back to home. Before he was out from the door, he heard Elle's scream behind the counter._

_"Good luck with that mystery man"_

_"It could be a girl also, note didn't say it" Blaine answered._

_"Like you would think yourself either, of course it's a boy..." Elle said and laughed._

_Blaine just shook his head and closed the door. While he was driving home, he couldn't help, but think those he tried to deny. What if it was Kurt? What the heck he was supposed to say to him, after all these years? He was starting to freak out, but he had to calm down or he would crash some tree or worse, to another car._

_He finally survived to his front door, where there was another notepad paper under the door mat. It was yellow colored this time. It said..._

_"Hey there!_

_You can identify me from yellow scarf and green shoes. Wear something blue._

_See you at 5 pm, you know where._

_Your stranger."_

_So now it was his stranger. And how did this person know he was even going to be there? Either he or she was a spy or just really confident. There was no way he could run away from this now, because this person knew where he lived. There was no other choice. He went inside. Clock was 3:30 pm, so he had a lot of time to prepare to the meeting. He went straight to his closet and decided to wear black jeans, light jacket and blue under shirt, so he wouldn't be too obvious to that stranger. Then he walked to the kitchen and ate something light, because he wasn't sure what kind of meeting this was._

_Clock became 4.15. pm and Blaine decided to walk to the meeting place, because it wan't so far away. It was quiet afternoon, even most of the people were returning from work. Blaine was feeling nervousness in his stomach, no matter how he tried to think calming things. He didn't see anyone with yellow scarf or with green shoes. Stranger had 5 minutes to appear. One part of Blaine hoped this stranger would never come, but other part hoped it would happen, because of course he was curious. Only important thing was that it wouldn't be any of the old bullies. Thankfully there was many people around, so if the person would thread him, only thing he had to do was scream._

_Clock was already five minutes past the agreed time, but Blaine decided to give a few minutes more time to come. Because, of course this person could have been stuck in the traffic. Or some other possible reasons._

_"Hey there, stranger" said voice behind him. "So you decided to come then?"_

_Blaine jumped a little from the ground. "You?" he asked in shock, "It...it was you after all"_

_"So, you guessed?" Kurt asked instead._

_"No...I mean. I thought about it, but...I didn't really believed it. What are you doing here? And you're late..." Blaine said slightly accusingly._

_"Yeah, sorry about that. Became little busy when I left late." Kurt explained. "Don't look at me like that. I know we haven't been in contact anymore and I didn't plan any of this..."_

_"Then why now, Kurt?" Blaine said seriously._

_"Maybe we should continue the discuss somewhere else, more quiet place." Kurt suggested._

_"Okay." Blaine agreed. "We can go to my place, it's not far away from. Though I think you know that"_

_"No need to be rude, I had my reasons" Kurt said calmly._

_They begin to walk to Blaine's house. They didn't speak anything, because none of them really know what to say and it wasn't even necessary to fill this silence with talk. Kurt had changed a little bit, Blaine thought He was taller and became more masculine. Also his hair color a bit darker. They went inside and into the living room. Blaine's thought were interrupted, when Kurt said with a smirk..._

_"Enjoy the view?"_

_"What?" Blaine asked quickly._

_"You really thought I didn't see your stare from the corner of your eye?" Kurt answered with amusement. "You did that almost the entire time when walked here"_

_"No, I just..." Blaine sighed. "Not is the time for that. First you explain everything. And I mean everything."_

_"Okay, okay I will." Kurt said intervened. "We may have to sit down for this. It's going to take a while"_

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Feelings for you

_Part 3_

_"So..." Blaine said when they sat down to sofa._

_"What do you want to hear first?" Kurt asked._

_"How did you discover? You told me that you didn't plan this, so I guess you didn't use any private detective?" Blaine asked._

_"No, of course." Kurt snapped. "It was really simple. I just happened to walk by the coffee shop and from the window I saw you. I knew I couldn't come straight to talk to you, because...well, I just didn't think it was an option. So, I saw when you left from work and I followed you..."_

_"I maybe should watch my back more better from now on" Blaine mumbled._

_"What?" Kurt asked._

_"Nothing, nothing. continue, please" Blaine said._

_"When I had discovered where you live, I just thought I leave a note behind and test if you would show up." Kurt said._

_"What if I wouldn't come there?" Blaine asked._

_"Then I perhaps would have to come to your work place and meet you there anyway" Kurt said._

_"Why?" Blaine asked. "Why did you want to meet me when you saw me from that glass? Why didn't you just keep walking? We didn't break up on so friendly footing."_

_"That's the reason, I did contact" Kurt said and moved little bit closer from the sofa. "I wanted to try and make things better again. I don't know, maybe I'm too late, but...there's no way i throw this chance away now, when I found you."_

_"You have three years time. Why didn't you do anything then?" Blaine asked little roughly._

_"I hoped that it wouldn't come an issue" Kurt said and raised his hand and touched his own forehead. He had pain in his eyes. Even Blaine was a bit angry with him, he still did knew Kurt better than anyone. At least he want it to think like that. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's should and said..._

_"Did something happened?" Blaine asked. "I mean...after the break up?"_

_"Yes..." Kurt said. "Yes, something bad"_

_"We don't have to talk about, if you..." Blaine started._

_"Yes, I do" Kurt said. "You need to know this."_

_"Okay...just..take your time" Blaine asked._

_Kurt took few a deep breaths and then he raised his head and looked Blaine in the eyes._

_"At first everything was fine. Everything seemed normal. I didn't have any problems with life, but I felt alone even with my friends and I had a huge hole in my chest that couldn't been replaced with anything or anyone." Kurt said and started to have tears in his eyes.. "I'm sorry. I guess it's still little difficult to talk about it. Actually I haven't talked about this to anyone"_

_"It's okay, it's okay" Blaine said and placed his hands in to Kurts and squeezed little bit._

_Kurt squeezed back and continued._

_"I realized my life was living hell, almost literally. I tried to talk to my dad and Carole the best I could, but it wasn't enough, so they put me in therapy. I went there for two years." Kurt explained. "It helped, but it took a lot of my strength, that I been collecting back this last year."_

_"You've been through a lot I see..." Blaine said._

_"There was another reason too, why I contacted to you" Kurt admitted and took his hand on his lap._

_Blaine didn't say anything at all. He had been doing some thinking while Kurt was telling his story after them. There was no way he could deny, that he was still having some feelings for Kurt. That kind of love won't just disappear in few years. Yes, he still loved Kurt, no matter what. He had to clear his throat and clear his mind._

_"What would that be?" Blaine asked with calm voice._

_"When I saw you from that window, everything was clear for a long time. I had to get a chance to talk to you, because..." Kurt said, but couldn't look Blaine into eyes, because he was afraid that other boy would reject him. "Because I still...I still love you"_

_Blaine couldn't say anything and he just stared that living rooms mat. Was this really happening? Was this all just a dream, from a hard work day and he was still sleeping in his bead without being able to stop this. His thoughts were interrupted by Kurt._

_"Blaine, please. Say something...you kind of freaking me out here"_

_"I'm freaking you out?" Blaine said standing up and walking to window. "You just said you still love me...I...I thought you hated me..."_

_"I know this feels really unreal, but..." Kurt said and followed him and standed behind him. "I never stopped loving you. The break up we had...maybe it was necessary at that moment, but...I really regret it still."_

_Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Tears were filling his eyes and when he turned to face Kurt, he saw shock in other boys eyes._

_"I..." he started and swallowed. "I never stopped loving you either after the break up"_

_"You do?" Kurt asked. "How did you move on after that? How did you survived?"_

_"Yes, I do." Blaine said weakly. "I didn't have so easy time either after break up. It was nothing compared to you, but I wouldn't said no to therapy either. I had to face this miserable things all by myself. I really didn't have anyone to talk to, not even my parents, you know what they are like. And I haven't date anyone seriosly after that, I didn't have guts for that. I didn't want to forget our memories. I thought time would heal it, but...it really doesn't"_

_"I'm really sorry. I haven't found anyone else either." Kurt said and was quiet a little while, but continues. "But to be honest...I don't want anyone else, but you." He looked the boy in front of him on the floor, who was crying and looking awful. "It's only ever been you."_

_"Kurt..." Blaine said and took his hands. "I..."_

_No matter how he tried to put his emotions to words, he couldn't. There's was no words good enough for this moment. He should have said how much he loved him, that he didn't want him to leave him alone again and just spend rest of his life with him. Nothing else just didn't matter, he just wanted Kurt back to his life. That he could say that Kurt is his again. But the words didn't come from his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Eventually Kurt said._

_"I know, sweetie, but..." Kurt said._

_"No but, please, not but..." Blaine pleaded._

_"Hush." Kurt said and put his finger on Blaine's lips, so he would listen._

_"Look at me, Blaine" Kurt said, but didn't continue until Blaine's eyes was directed to his. "I'm not going to say we aren't going to make this work again, but we need some time to figure this all out and it's going to need some hard work too"_

_"I'm willing to try anything" Blaine said._

_"I know" Kurt said. "So am I...but not today. We need to get some sleep, it's really late"_

_"You can sleep here, if you want." Blaine suggested. "In a couch"_

_"If it's not too much trouble, yes." Kurt said._

_"Of course not" Blaine said and stood up. "Wait a minute, I'll get you a pillow and blanket"_

_Blaine wasn't gone a long time. When he had everything ready, the moment was a little uncomfortable after every confession. It shouldn't be like this, Blaine thought, it should be easy, but nothing was easy in this damn world._

_"If you need anything, just ask" Blaine said._

_"Okay, I will" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's temple. "Good night...and thank you for letting me stay for a night"_

_"It's no problem at all. Good night" Blaine said smiling and left to his bedroom._

_"What the hell?"_

_Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to the mix up of nightmares. He was all sweaty and in chills. Where this all came from? Oh, now he remembered. Kurt was back and since all the nightmares included him. He stand up and poured himself a glass of water from the night tables bottle._

_He had to change all the covers too and also shirt, because those were all wet and disgusting. The he went back to bed, but he still was uncomfortable. He want it Kurt next to him so much. It was the loneliness that had wake him up, he thought. But there was no way, he was going to ask Kurt to come and sleep with him. Kurt would think he was acting like a kid, when he can't even sleep alone in his own house._

_He was too messed up to get sleep anymore. Clock was only 4. am. so he had to still stay in bed. The only thing he could think was Kurt and future. What he would do, to not lose him again? Answer was anything, obviously. Eventually Blaine fell a sleep again, but not so deep however._

_In the mean time, Kurt was struggling with almost same problems as Blaine. He didn't have nightmares, but he had been awake for 2 hours already and now he already started to get frustrated. He usually slept very well, no matter where he was. But now somehow, when he was here in Blaine's house, the amnesia was there. He stood up and walked behind Blaine's room door. I shouldn't do this, he thought, but like I have any other choice's, if he doesn't answer, I just let it be like that. He knocked the door, three times._

_"Yeah..:" called sleepy voice from behind it._

_Kurt took a deep breath and got in._

_"I'm sorry to wake up like this, Blaine" Kurt said._

_"I wasn't sleeping. What woke you up?" Blaine asked._

_"I had been awake for two hours and I guess I just slept one." Kurt answered and sat on the corner of the bed. "Usually I sleep well every where ever I am, but...now I just can't get my brains to shut up"_

_"I'm sorry hear about that" Blaine said._

_"I don't know, if it's appropriate thing to ask, but..." Kurt started._

_"You can ask anything, you know it's me" Blaine said._

_"Yeah...I just...can I sleep with you tonight. I was thinking it might help" Kurt said._

_"Sure...C'mere" Blaine said and patted the side beside him._

_Kurt climbed to the bed and under the covers. They were quiet for a while, but they still couldn't sleep. Kurt crawled a bit closer._

_"Is this okay?" Kurt asked._

_"Yes, it's okay" Blaine said and turned around, so he was face to face to Kurt._

_"Reminds me of old times" Kurt said and laughed a bit. "Maybe now I can sleep better."_

_"Let's hope so" Blaine said smiling and placed his hand behind Kurts back brushing it gently._

_"Oh, how I love when you do that" Kurt said with eyes closed._

_"I'm glad." Blaine said. "Let's try to get some sleep, morning is really close already"_

_Kurt didn't answer anything, because he had finally fell asleep. Blaine pulled him little closer and let himself to sleep as well._

_End of chapter 3._


	4. Is this really happening?

_Part 4_

—

_Morning came soon. Blaine started waking up and remembering what had happened. Oh, yes….Kurt happened. Blaine didn't want to open his eyes. Maybe it had all been just a dream, that should have happened. Suddenly he heard mumbling sound next to him. He turned his head and his lips met something soft. Blaine opened his eyes and saw it was Kurt's cheek. Other boy was really close to him. Kurt arms and legs were tangled around him like some kind of Liana. Blaine couldn't do anything, but smile. He didn't have a heart to wake Kurt up, even he would have to get up and start to leave work. Thankfully, Kurt started to wake up all by himself. First he just said something unexplained, but then he opened his eyes slowly._

"_Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked quietly._

_Kurt scared like crazy and next he found himself from the floor._

"_Omg, are okay?" Blaine asked and went on the edge bed. "Didn't mean to scare you or anything"_

"_How did I….I mean you…how am I here?" Kurt stuttered._

"_You don't remember…..anything?" Blaine asked._

"_Something…I do remember I came here, 'cause I couldn't get sleep alone…" Kurt said, blushed fiercely, but continued. "When….I mean how…whatever, I just freaked out, when i was so close to when you were so close when I woke up….or something" he mumbled._

"_I'm sorry." Blaine said with a sad smile. "I thought you'd liked it"_

"_I did…I" Kurt said. "It's just been a while, you know."_

"_I know:" Blaine answered. "And what I also know, is that I have to go to work. I'm almost late. That's my fault really" he said quickly when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "I just didn't want to wake you up, you were so calm"_

"_Oh." Kurt said sounding awkward. "Well….my work starts soon too so, I just better be going when I get dressed."_

"_We should maybe see again later today, we have still have something to talk about" Blaine suggested._

"_Yes, definitely." Kurt said. "How about John's coffee house at 6 pm, do you know the place?"_

"_Yes, it's one my favorites" Blaine said smiling widely._

—_-_

_They met at the front door of the coffee house exactly 6 pm. After having their orders, they sat down to the quiet corner table._

"_So…" Kurt started. "How was your day?"_

"_Pretty much the same." Blaine said. "Though I couldn't really concentrate."_

"_Me neit…" Kurt started, but couldn't finish, because they were interrupted by young man from the table near to them._

"_Is it Kurt Hummel?" that man asked. "Is it really you?"_

_Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Was this man James Warrington. The same person who was the biggest reason that he and Kurt had broke up. They have had this huge fights about him several times. James have had a crush on Kurt and not so little crush. James had done some awful things and Blaine really couldn't even think about that right now. The biggest question was, how he had guts to talk to Kurt after all that? Blaine was sitting back down to James so he didn't see him._

"_James…?" Kurt said his voice little higher then it usually was._

_Blaine was asking "what?" without voice and looking shocked. How Kurt could talk to this person? Then he heard noise from moving chair and steps coming closer to them._

"_Hi, I didn't know you live here" James said to Kurt. "And who is thi-…." he said looking Blaine for the first time and looked surprised. "Blaine, right?"_

"_Yes." Blaine said sounding tight._

"_This is maybe awkward…" James said. "But, you see….it's better that you hear it now, because I see you don't know anything"_

"_No, you don't have to talk anything" Kurt said angry._

"_Talk about what, Kurt?" Blaine asked and couldn't believe his ears._

"_Kurt and I had affair after you guys had broke up." James said speaking quickly, but saying every word clearly._

_Kurt couldn't say anything, he just put his face on his hands._

"_There….you got the truth." James said._

"_Like I believe any crap you talk to me" Blaine said coldly. "Kurt." he said forcing the other boy's hands to his own. "I don't believe any of this, but I need you say that it's not true. Please, tell me it's not true, so we can move on from this"_

_Kurt still couldn't still say a word. He just stared at Blaine's eyes and trying to hide all the pain that showing from his eyes. He had tried so hard to forget this part of his life and had locked it to his mind somewhere far. His eyes filled with tears. Blaine could see all the pain from them, but he could see the truth. And this truth was too much for him._

"_No…." he said pushing Kurt hands away and he could feel the hot tears coming from his eyes. "No way in hell."_

"_Blaine, please…" Kurt said crying. "You need to listen, it's not what you think it is…"_

"_So, you didn't have….affair with him?" Blaine asked._

"_I….yes, I had, but…" Kurt started._

"_Fuck, Kurt." Blaine said loudly. "Do you have fucking idea what you have just done? You just screwed up everything that we ever had and that we could have right. Don't even try to contact me anymore. I just….I fucking can't stand you in my eyes."_

_After that he just left Kurt and James and ran out from the coffee shops door. He couldn't get too far, when he had to stop. He couldn't almost catch any breath. He didn't have his medication today and everything just started to get dizzy. He had the little bottle with, but he remembered he left it to the coffee shops table. Then everything went black._

_End of part 4_


	5. Just In Time

Part 5

"I hope you're fuckin satisfied right now." Kurt said to James after a few minutes of silence.

"How I should've known he didn't know. I thought you guys tell each other everything." James said with sarcasm.

"You know...I don't even ca-..." Kurt started, but stopped when he saw a medicine bottle on the table. "Oh shit, this can't be happening" he said and put the small bottle on his bag and stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" James said angrily and grabbed Kurts hand strongly.

"Okay, enough" Kurt said in revulsion and pulled himself off. "I really don't give a shit of your opinions and I know we decided to be friends, but that is something that's not going to happen...like ever. So, do me a favor and disappear, 'cause I really must hurry."

"But why..." James started.

But Kurt didn't stay there to listen any word more and was already at the door. Only thing on his mind was that Blaine wouldn't have got too far away. Shit, this wasn't the way he want it things to end. How could he be so stupid back then and fall for...no, he definitely was ever fall for James. The boy had only used him in his moment of weakness. Easy kind of pleasure, Kurt was disgusted. Then he saw something familiar behind trash cans. A blue scarf. It has to be Blaine. And it was. Blaine was unconscious and his clothes were all over dirty.

"Oh god no, please, don't let me be too late" Kurt mumbled and fall for his knees next to Blaine, put his hand near to other boys nose and felt he was still breathing.

"Listen to me, Blaine" Kurt whispered, took the small bottle to his hand and put couple small pills under Blaine's tongue. "You're not giving up, you got? No matter how idiot I've been on the past, I'm not going to let you give up on me."

Then Kurt took his phone and called ambulance. Some minutes later he noticed that Blaine's breath was getting slower despite the pills.

"Blaine." he slapped his cheeks gently as he could and put his own coat on top of him. "Blaine, you need to wake up, please."

Soon the sound of sirens was able to hear and Kurt stood up and waves his hands to make the car stop.

"What's the situation?" asked the man who carried the stretchers with his colleague.

"Still alive fortunately" Kurt said nervously.

"How did you find him? And is it long ago?" Other man asked.

"No, I knew he left from the coffee house like 30 minutes ago and I found him here 10 minutes ago. I don't know when he passed out, but I noticed he had left his medinice on the table of coffee house. We were fighting, so that is the reason he left so quickly"

"Okay." medic answered and continued checking Blaine's situation. "You friend seems to be okay and pretty sure he will survive too. Do you want to come with us to hospital?"

"No, I can come back afterwards, I have to visit home first." Kurt said weakly, but with relief.

"Okay." The other medic said and they carried Blaine to car.

Kurt was looking them leaving and his head was a mess. He started shaking a bit from a shock. Blaine had to forgive him, he wasn't going to lose him again. He was sure about that and he was going to do everything he could about it.


	6. Not giving up

Chapter 6

—

Kurt went home as soon as he could, changed his clothes and went back to the car. When he sat on the front seat of car, he had to took few calming breaths. They were going to get trough this fiasco about James. He started the car and drove to hospital.

When he get there, he asked with Blaine's name and the nurse said to go to room number 57. After founding the room, he knocked there almost carefully and heard sound of Blaine's weak voice saying "come in"

When Kurt walked in, he saw Blaine was back towards the door so he couldn't see who came.

"Blaine, I…." Kurt started.

"Oh, it's you." Blaine said interrupting. "I don't want to see you and you know that. I appreciate that you saved my life, but I just can't be near with you right now, so please, just leave"

"Please, just let me expla-…" Kurt tried.

"No, Kurt." Blaine said. "I have no intent to listen about your so called relationship with James. Actually, I don't know do I ever want to know about it. I can't believe you could ever do something like that" he ended voice shattering.

"I'm not going to give up on you." Kurt said and walked to the door, but turned around adding. "Not like this, not so easy, Blaine Anderson. I do whatever it takes to make this okay again"

When he understood, that Blaine wasn't going to add anything anymore, he left closing the door gently behind him. While he was walking back to the car, happy couple's were walking past him. He had urgent need to shout them, because of their happiness, he just couldn't stand it. When he finally made it to his car and he cried all the pressure and pain of this awful day.

—-

Couple of hours later Blaine was lying on the bed, wondering how long they would make him be there. He was all in his thoughts, when he heard another knock from the door, which made him think had Kurt came back to talk him over again, but this time it was his doctor.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay, little weak, but otherwise just fine." Blaine said.

"Your results are looking all good, but that's possible for you stay over the night, if you're feeling any insecure."

"No, thank you, but I think I can handle on my own" Blaine said and stand up. "Thank you for everything and goodbye" he said and shake doctors hand.

When he was outside from the hospital, thinking finally, he walked towards to taxi stop. Suddenly a familiar car hit his eye from a parking lot.

"You got to be kidding me" he mumbled when he realized it was Kurt's car. He had really waited all a long. For a moment he thought he should just ignore him, but it was impossible now.

He started to walk towards to his car slowly, so Kurt couldn't notice him right away, but he was closer, he noticed that other boy was sleeping. How can somebody sleep in their car like that? The position was so uncomfortable. He had to knock on the window few times, before Kurt reacted.

"Wait, what?" he heard Kurt saying, then he realized Blaine next to the car and opened the door.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Blaine asked angry.

"I-I…." Kurt started. "I was really tired and….Okay, I was really a mess, when I came here and there was no way I was able to drive, so…I just stayed here."

"I see…" Blaine said. "Well, I just thought to check out the situation, I better be go-…"

"Wait..wait, just…let me drive you to the city at least" Kurt said. "That's the least I can do for you"

Blaine was quiet for a while before he said.

"Okay, but that's all I'm gonna do, you can drop to the market place"

"I promise" Kurt said with a small asking smile and started the car.

Neither of them had anything to say or they just didn't know what to talk, so they were silent. It was awkward kind of silence and you could have the tension with a knife. The Market place wasn't so far away, so they were there soon. Kurt wrode to side of the road and parked the car.

"Thanks for a ride" Blaine said seriously. "But there wasn't no need for you to park the car"

"Before you go, I need to talk to you something" Kurt said and added quickly 'cause Blaine was about to leave. "No, wait…I'm not going to lecture or anything, please"

"Okay." Blaine sighed and said. "But make it quickly"

"I know you hate me and all. You have all rights for that. But I just want you to know, like I said earlier, this isn't going to ruin us. I won't let it. Even if you're not able to be my boyfriend ever, I'm going to keep you as my friend. I'm going to get your trust back, one way or other." Kurt said.

Blaine was quietly for a while, thinking Kurt's words and looking outside from the window. Kurt didn't say anything more, he waited patiently. Eventually Blaine said.

"Even this is sounding unbelievable, even in my own ears, I don't hate you. At least not that much that I thought I would. I still have feelings for you, but I don't….really know how to handle with everything right now, so I ask you to give me some time with all this. And let me be the one to contact you, that's all I ask…" Blaine said.

"Of course" Kurt said staring at his own hands.

"Thank you" Blaine said. "Good night"

"Good night" Kurt said.

He stared Blaine walking away. Then he started his car and left, thinking at the same time smiling, that maybe this wasn't too late to fix after all.


	7. No future without you

Chapter 7

—

_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

Kurt waited. The days went very slowly and he didn't heard anything from Blaine. He had many times thought that maybe was waiting for him to call or leave a message. But he didn't, because he cared so much about Blaine, that he respected his space, but it was only getting harder. Kurt couldn't focus on anything important that was going on in his life, so he pretended to be sick, so he could be alone. Nothing didn't really matter anymore.

On the other side of the street Blaine was walking hopeless and didn't know what to do. Kurt had been honest with him always, but he never would have though he would do something like that. Though he didn't even give Kurt a chance to explain anything, like it even mattered in the end, he wasn't sure could he ever trust him anymore. All he knew he loved him, more then he had ever loved anyone before. He knew his life wasn't worth of living without Kurt. What on earth he was thinking? That was the answer, answer to this mess. Now he knew what he was going to do.

Kurt woke up from the sofa, where he had been lying all day. His hair was a mess and he felt kind of dizzy. But he haven't woke up all by himself. A loud knock from the door had waken him up and behind it followed several other knocks.

"Who the hell is it this time of night, waking all the neighbours too?" he wondered without been able to think straight.

He wrapped a blanket around him and crept slowly into the door and sneaked who it was. It was too dark for him to see anything, so he just had to open it. Before he could say or react any other to the person who came, a pair of soft lips attacked to him. It take him a several seconds to realize it was his Blaine. Then he took a grip of his jacket and pulled him inside to the house, pushing him against the door. He kept kissing Blaine passionately back.

"What the hell took you so long to contact me?" Kurt whispered against the other boy's lips.

"I guess, I should I'm sorry, but..." Blaine started and aparted from Kurt, so he could watch to eyes. "I'm just glad I'm here again. I missed you more then anything ever"

"Me too." Kurt said quietly just watching to the floor.

"Hey." Blaine said and lifted Kurt face towards him. "No need to ashamed of anything. We still need to talk everything trough, but...I'm not mad at you"

Kurt's precense seemed to relax almost immediately and he led Blaine to living room. They talked almost 4 hours. The reason why Kurt had a fling with James was simply just because he had been weak and James had used that to get Kurt to himself and then rejected almost instantly after. Blaine was furious all of that, of course. But in the end, they got all things cleared up.

"I can't believe how easily James trick me at that coffee house." Blaine said after the long talking. "It was a lucky shot, that you were there too, who knows what I had done, if you wouldn't"

"But it's okay now" Kurt reminded. "I got you and you got me."

"You're right" Blaine said and kissed Kurt slowly. "And I don't want anything else"

Everything was going to be okay, Blaine thought in his mind. There was nothing that was going to get between them anymore that easily.


End file.
